1. Technical Field
The present invention disclosure relates to an array substrate, a display apparatus having the same and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention disclosure relates to an array substrate operable in a dual-pixel switching mode, a liquid crystal display apparatus having the array substrate and a method of driving the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel having an array substrate, a facing substrate and a liquid crystal layer interdisposed between the two substrates.
An array substrate for use in an in-plane switching liquid crystal display apparatus has a plurality of common electrodes to which a common voltage is applied and a plurality of pixel electrodes to which a data voltage having a positive polarity or a negative polarity with respect to the common voltage is applied. The polarity of the data voltage is inverted every frame with respect to the common voltage. When an electric field is formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned along the direction of the electric field.
Although the data voltage has a voltage level between 0 and 10 volts, there is an electric potential difference of about 5 volts between the common voltage and the data voltage which is applied to the liquid crystal layer. In order to increase the potential difference between the common voltage and the data voltage, the distance between the common electrode and the pixel electrode may be reduced. However, when the distance between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is reduced, the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display apparatus is degraded.